A turbogenerator may comprise a gas turbine engine coupled to an electric generator. A portion of a prior art electric generator 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1. The electric generator 10 comprises a stator core 12 including a plurality of laminations 14. First clamping structure engages a first end of the stator core. The first clamping structure comprises first finger plates 16 and a first spacer plate 18 in engagement with the first finger plates 16. Force is applied to the first spacer plate 18 via a spring ring 20, an annular clamp ring 22, a plurality of mounting bars 24 fixed to a stator frame, and studs 26 and nuts 28. A protrusion 18A extends axially from the first spacer plate 18 and engages with a corresponding groove 20A in the spring ring 20. Second clamping structure (not shown), constructed in a similar manner to the first clamping structure, engages a second end of the stator core.